Somewhere To Belong
by EngieFangirl
Summary: Reid goes to the only place where he knows he can be safe after the happenings of season 4 episode 3: Minimal Loss, where he and Prentiss and were held captive at a remote compound with a religious group.
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer Reid's POV**

It was Friday night and we were all off rotation for the weekend and I didn't feel like spending the night alone after the day that I had had an Morgan was out enjoying himself, so I decided to go to a house I knew I'd always be welcomed at.

Knock! Knock!

Aaron Hotchner: Reid! Hi. (He smiled, wiping his flourey hands on a cloth.

Spencer Reid: Uhm. H-hi.

AH: Did you need something, come inside.

SH: No, uh... you look busy it's okay.

AH: Nonsense, Jack and I were just making our own pizzas but it can wait. What's wrong Reid?

SR: After... after today, I didn't really want to be alone and Morgan and the others went but I didn't want to be around so many people so I decided to come here but I don't want to bother you so I'll just leave. (He said turning around to walk away)

AH: Spencer Reid.

SR: Sir?

AH: Come inside, Jack will be happy to see you and I'd be glad to have some mature company.

SR: If you're sure.

AH: I am, now come in. You can put your bag on the couch over there.

SR: Thank you, Hotch.

...

AH: Look who's here, Jack.

Jack: Spencer! (He cheered running over to him but stopping before giving him a hug)

SR: What's wrong?

J: I have flour on my hands, I'll make you dirty.

SR: I'll survive. (He smiled, opening his arms)

Jack rushed over to him and gave him a very big hug which had Spencer smiling even wider.

AH: The dough's probably done resting now, we can each make our own pizza.

SR: I'm happy to watch.

J: No, there's enough for three, right dad?

AH: Yes there is and I'm pretty sure I told a little boy to clean up here.

J: I forgot?

AH: Sure you did, we're not starting before this table in clean, mister.

J: Spencer?

AH: Nope, your job, buddy.

J: Fine. (He sighed)

AH: Reid, can you get the two mason jars in the fridge filled with sauce please.

SR: You make it yourself? (He asked taking the jars out)

AH: No, Jack's grandparents sent it with him last weekend.

After Jack finished cleaning the table, Hotch took out the dough that had been resting in the fridge and separated it into three blobs for each of them.

SR: Hotch, I'm gonna go get my glasses quickly, my eyes are starting to hurt.

AH: No contacts?

SR: No, I sort of forgot.

AH: ...Okay.

When Reid returned to the kitchen Jack stared at Hotch then at Reid before turning back to his dad.

J: Hotch.

AH: Excuse me young man?

J: You two do know that you're at home right?

SR & AH: ...Yes.

J: So, dad his name is Spencer. And Spencer, that's my dad.

AH: So you want him to call me dad?

J: No. His name is Aaron.

SR: It's a force of habit Jack. We're together at work everyday where we need to be professional so I guess it just sticks.

J: But you're not at work anymore.

AH: His right. That's your work station Spencer. (He emphasised)

SR: Thank you, Aaron. (He said in the same tone Hotch did)

J: Okay don't abuse it now. (He sighed going over to his pizza station)

The men laughed before they got into their pizzas. They each made a different one, tailored to their likes with all the ingredients available in the Hotchner household. After all three pizzas were put into the oven, they cleaned up the mess they made in the kitchen.

AH: Jack, I'll give you the honour of setting the table.

J: I always set it.

AH: I always cook.

SR: Maybe you can switch?

J: Yes.

AH: Not for another few years because I don't want to eat cereal every night.

J: I'd cook.

AH: And I don't want my house to burn down.

J: Fine.

SR: I'll help you, come on.

J: Okay. You grab the plates and I'll take the cups and utensils.

SR: Because I know where they are?

AH: Here. (He smiled opening the cupboard behind Reid)

...

Hotch stood with his elbows against the breakfast table watching with a smile as his son and Reid started setting the dining table. He was lost starring at the two of them when the oven timer dinged.

...

J: I'm really glad you're here, Spencer.

SR: I am too, Jack. I'm having a lot of fun.

J: Me too and so is my dad even though he won't say it himself.

SR: How do you know?

J: He's smiling, like a lot more than usual which is really good.

SR: Yes it is. (He said just as Hotch brought the pizzas in)

He set each pizza in front of it's owner before taking his place. Jack and Spencer were sitting across from each other at the end of the table leaving the head of the table open for Hotch. The older man sat between the two of them before Jack volunteered to say grace.

...

AH: You know the rule Jack?

J: Everyone has to get at least one piece of my pizza.

AH: Right now...

J: And I get at least one piece or more of everyone's pizzas.

AH: Yeah right. You get one and that's it.

SR: So I give both you and Jack one of mine and you give me one of yours?

AH: Yes, so we can all get a taste of the other's 'creations'.

SR: If I'd known that, I would have put something crazy on mine.

J: Spencer, you still have to eat it, you know that right.

SR: Whatever. (He said causing Hotch to laugh before immediately stopping when the two of them looked at him) Okay, let me taste what Mr. Jack Hotchner made.

J: And? (He asked expectantly)

SR: And Mr. Aaron Hotchner's. (He smiled)

The three of them shared their pizzas and enjoyed each other's company. After they finished eating Spencer decided to do the dishes because Hotch had already done so much and Jack volunteered to help him. Hotch decided to go take a shower trusting that Reid and Jack would be okay alone.

After his shower, Hotch came down to the two of them watching something on TV.

AH: Spencer, I set out some clothes if you want to take a shower.

SR: I would appreciate that, I forgot my go bag too... Thank you, Aaron.

AH: No problem. (He smiled)

...

Spencer went to got take a quick shower while the father and son kept each other company in the living room. When he finished he got dressed in the old FBI shirt and pyjama bottoms that Hotch put out and joined them.

Jack tried staying awake for longer but his body seemed to be disagreeing with him.

AH: Jack, buddy. I think it's time for bed now.

J: But I don't want to sleep, dad.

AH: You've had a long day, you need your rest.

J: But Spencer's till here. (He whined)

AH: I know.

J: Will you be here in the morning? (He turned and asked Spencer)

Aaron and Spencer had a silent conversation with one another with their eyes before they turned their full attention to Jack.

SR: Yes, I'll be here in the morning.

J: Okay good, now can you read me a bed time story?

SR: Aren't you a little too old for those now?

J: Mm-hm but I want to hear one from you, please.

SR: Okay which one?

J: Something from your head.

SR: Mm, I think I might have one that you'd like.

J: Okay, I'll g get ready for bed. Good night dad. (He said giving him a hug before running off)

SR: Call me when you're settled in bed.

...

AH: You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Jack will understand.

SR: No, I uh... I really want to?

AH: Okay, as long as you're sure.

SR: I am.

J: Spencer!

SR: Coming!

...

Spencer smiled at Aaron before going upstairs to Jack's room. He sat in the bed with Jack's head on his chest and started telling him a story.

Hotch came up half way and saw his son slowly falling asleep listening to the story Spencer was telling but what warmed his heart the most was the way that Spencer was holding Jack. He smiled before going downstairs to warm up water for coffee.

...

Spencer came down ten minutes later and Aaron handed him a cup of coffee before motioning towards the living room.

AH: Are you okay?

SR: I am... now.

AH: Do you want to talk about it?

SR: I don't know.

AH: I'll listen whenever you're ready.

...

SR: It's stupid you know. It wasn't like last time with Tobias, I knew you guys were there this time but it has me spooked. I wasn't even in there for that long but I guess I was too high on Dilaudid to even notice... another failure on my part I guess.

AH: It wasn't a failure, you worked and managed to get through it on your own without it having a negative effect on your life and job and I'm very proud of you for that.

SR: You are?

AH: Of course I am, you're amazing Spencer Reid and I don't only mean that mind of yours.

SR: Uh, thank you Aaron. You have no idea what that means coming from you.

AH: It's well deserved. (He smiled causing Spencer to blush)

After seeing the blush forming on Spencer's face, Aaron vowed to try his best to make it happen every chance he got. The two men spent a few more hours talking each finishing another cup of coffee before they both decided to call it a night at around .

...


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hotch's POV-**

His internal clock woke Aaron up around seven the following morning and even though he went to sleep at one, he felt refreshed. He got dressed in his running gear, checked in on Jack and went for his morning run. When he got back an hour later, he was surprised to see someone else awake.

AH: Morning, Spencer.

SR: Morning. (He smiled)

AH: I'm surprised you're awake after last night.

SR: I uh, couldn't sleep after I woke up around seven thirty so I decided to make coffee for myself and I saw you weren't here so I made you a cup too. Here you go.

AH: Thank you, I'll go take a quick shower after this and start with breakfast.

SR: Okay... uh, when does Jack usually wake up?

AH: Anytime from eight thirty, don't worry. He's usually very easy in the morning.

SR: No, it's okay. I just wanted to know.

AH: Okay, thanks for the coffee. I'll be down soon.

SR: Mm-hm. (He blushed again from the smile he received from Aaron)

...

 **-Spencer's POV-**

Spencer was standing there drinking his second cup of coffee when he heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs.

J: Morning Spencer. (He grumbled rubbing his still sleepy eyes)

SR: Morning Jack, did you sleep well?

J: Mm-hm... Did you?

SR: Yes I did, thank you.

J: I'm glad that you're still here.

SR: I promised that I'd be here, didn't I?

J: You did. (He said sitting down at the breakfast table)

SR: What do you usually drink in the mornings?

J: Hot chocolate but my dad makes me do it myself so that I can learn how to do it by myself.

SR: How about I make it for you just for today huh?

J: I'd really like that Spencer.

SR: I'll make it for you the way my mother use to.

J: I can't wait to taste it. (He said making Spencer smile)

...

Aaron walked in to see his son and Spencer sitting and talking to one another each with a mug in their hand.

AH: Well this looks cosy.

J: Morning dad.

AH: Morning buddy, how many'th cup is that for today Spencer?

SR: This is actually hot chocolate.

J: Dad, Spencer makes the best hot chocolate!

AH: Really?

J: Mm-hm, you should have some.

AH: Maybe I should, Spencer?

SR: It's not necessary, I can make you a cup of coffee instead.

AH: No, I'd like a cup of the best hot chocolate while I make us pancakes.

J: The best pancakes ever, Spencer.

SR: Sounds great. Here you go.

...

AH: This really is the best hot chocolate I've ever had, Spencer.

J: It's Spencer's mother's recipe.

AH: Well then this really is special. Let me make us pancake now.

...

J: What are we doing today, you guys aren't working right?

AH: We aren't but buddy you can't just assume that Spencer doesn't have anything on for the day.

SR: Nothing important, don't worry. I'd love to join whatever the two of you are doing if I may.

J: Of course you can, right dad?

AH: Yes you can, so what did you have in mind little man?

J: How about the three of us go to the park?

AH: That sounds do-able.

SR: I guess... but I don't have anything to wear and I don't think I can wear your sweats Aaron.

AH: We can swing by your place, go buy some food and then we can go to the park.

SR: If it's not too much trouble...

AH: It's not, don't worry.

SR: Okay, then I'm in.

J: Spencer, you should see that park, it's awesome. There are play areas, picnic tables.

AH: And big beautiful shady trees where we can relax while he goes mad.

SR: I want to see it all. (He smiled)

AH: Good.

...

The three of them had breakfast together before Spencer helped the two Hotchner men clean the house up and do their weekly chores. After they finished up all three of them jumped in the showers to get ready for their afternoon at the park.

...

J: Off to the park now! (He cheered happily)

AH: No, first to Spencer's place and then the supermarket.

J: I thought you were spending the day with us, Spencer.

SR: I am but I need my clothes, I can't spend the entire day in your dad's clothes.

J: But you look good in my dad's clothes.

SR: Do I? (He laughed)

AH & J: Yes.

SR: Well be that as it may, I still need to get clothes that actually fit me.

AH: But that's my favourite part about you wearing my clothes.

SR: What, that they don't fit?

AH: Something like that. (He smiled causing Spencer to blush again)

J: ... Okay? How about we make a deal?

SR: I'm listening.

J: If you really want to go to your place, then you need to pack enough things for the entire weekend, otherwise we won't be going to your place.

AH: Jack. (He warned)

SR: No, it's okay. I'll go along. And why do I need to pack enough things for the weekend?

J: Then you can spend it here with us because it's nice having you here and then you can go to work with my dad on Monday.

SR: That's a very interesting offer Mr. Hotchner.

J: So do you accept it Mr. Reid?

SR: Mmm, I think I'd be a fool to deny it, I accept.

J: Good, we're ready to go dad.

AH: I don't know what just happened but let's go.

SR: Yeah, I think that that's for the best. (He laughed following Jack out)

...

They drove to Spencer's apartment and he quickly ran up with Jack who insisted on going up with him. While he rummaged in his closet to pack a bag, Jack looked through Spencer's vast library of books until he found one he liked. The two of them went back downstairs to the car where they saw Aaron frowning at his phone.

J: Please don't tell me that you're going to work, dad?

AH: What? No, no, I was just reading an e-mail but I'll handle it on Monday.

J: Okay good, let's get going.

...

They went to the supermarket to buy snacks and things to eat and drink before they made their way to the park.

...

Jack was excited to show Spencer every part of the park so that's exactly what he did while Hotch found them a nice tree in the shade.

Jack pulled Spencer to the swings where he was pushed and then to the jungle gym.

J: It's nice having you here, Spencer.

SR: I enjoy being here too, Jack.

J: I think my dad enjoys having you here with us too.

SR: Why do you say so?

J: Because he's smiling more. He usually smiles when we're together but now that you're here he has been smiling more and I really like that.

SR: I'm glad that me being here makes your dad smile because I really enjoy being here with the two of you, it's great.

J: It is and my dad isn't working. Usually when it's just the two of us, we'll make dinner and I'll watch TV while he works even in the morning but he hasn't, he's actually enjoying his time off and that's nice.

AH: What are the two of you gossiping about over here?

SR: How much we enjoy seeing you relax.

AH: Why?

J: Because it's really nice seeing you like this.

Aaron smiled and followed Jack and Spencer to the red and black roundabout in the park where they forced him to push them while they just sat there which he did. He even jumped on while it was turning when Jack asked him to. After that the three of them went over to the blanket Aaron had set up under a nice shady tree and had their lunch. When they finished Jack pulled out the book he got from Spencer's apartment and Spencer offered to read it to him. Spencer started reading and both Hotchner men were listening to him. After a couple of pages, Jack was lying down with his head on Spencer's thighs while his father had his head against the tree. Both of them had their eyes closed but their full attention was on the man reading.

Spencer finished the book an hour later and all three men were ready to leave the park when they realised that it was already past three o'clock. They got back to the house where Aaron said that he had to do a bit of 'gardening' by which he meant cutting the lawn and removing the weeds from the flower bed Jack begged him to plant while Jack was told to go do the homework he was supposed to do the previous night but didn't because Spencer was there. He asked Spencer's help who was glad to assist and then when he was done they went to help Aaron out.

They all showered after their gardening and Aaron opted to order takeout instead of cooking. Jack went to bed that night claiming that he had the best day ever and the two men took up their places on the living room couch each with work in their hand. Aaron had case files while Spencer sat with his latest research paper. They spoke to one another every once in a while until they decided to go to bed just after eleven.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron woke up Sunday morning with more energy than usual and he couldn't wait for his daily jog. He got up and went to the bathroom, did his business, got dressed then went downstairs.

SR: Again?

AH: Good morning to you too and what?

SR: Sorry, good morning. Are you going jogging again?

AH: Yes, I go every morning when we're home.

SR: Isn't that over-doing it a bit?

AH: I need to stay fit, plus I take a shorter route on Sundays.

SR: You're crazy.

AH: You need to keep fit too, come join me today. (He said ignoring Spencer's previous comment with a 'glare')

SR: Are you saying that I'm unfit?

AH: No but a short jog won't hurt.

SR: I'm fine thank you besides my boss doesn't really send me out into situations where running away or after someone is necessary and on the off chance that he does, he usually sends Morgan with me.

AH: Well, I think it's time I change that.

SR: Don't you dare Agent Hotchner. (He warned)

AH: Come on, it's not long. I promise.

SR: Before I even have to consider that as a possibility, I need to first prepare myself mentally and then comes all the physical stuff.

AH: Spencer.

SR: I'll prepare something special for when you get back.

AH: ... Fine but this isn't over.

SR: I know you too well to think any other way.

AH: I'll be back in half an hour.

SR: I'll be waiting. (He smiled opening the front door for Aaron)

Spencer watched Aaron run out of the gate and only shut the door when he couldn't see the older man anymore. He made his way to the kitchen and started on his surprise for Aaron.

...

Aaron came back about thirty minutes later and the house was quiet.

AH: Spencer?

SR: In here. (He called out from the kitchen)

...

SR: Good, you're back. Here you go. I made you a smoothie with the mangoes and strawberries that we bought yesterday and the banana's you had that would be going bad soon. It's incredibly healthy and good for your body. (He said handing the glass over)

AH: Thank you, Dr Reid.

SR: It's a pleasure, Agent Hotchner.

J: It's not Monday yet.

SR: Huh?

J: No surnames, it's not Monday yet.

SR: We're just teasing each other Jack.

J: Oh okay then. That looks nice, can I have one too?

AH: What's wrong with the people living in my house. No manners I tell you, first Spencer and now you, good morning little boy.

J: Good morning dad, Spencer. (He said sheepishly)

SR: Good morning, Jack. Here you go. I made it for your dad but I don't think he'd mind if we both have a glass.

AH: I might... if I don't get another glass myself. This is really good.

...

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and just enjoying the last day of their weekend. Jack and Spencer even helped Aaron when he started making them a proper Sunday lunch.

J: I think dad should give the two of us cooking lessons, right Spencer?

SR: I totally agree and then he might stop complaining about being the only one who cooks. (He whispered the last part)

J: Yes!

AH: Do I get a say in this?

SR: Just tell us when and we'll be ready.

AH: I don't think I should bring you around here anymore, Jack is a bad influence on you.

J: Dad? (He gasped making the two men laugh)

They finished lunch, cleaned up and watched movies for the entire day. Spencer fell asleep on Aaron's shoulder about an hour in and woke up when the first movie ended.

That night Jack had to stick to his normal bed time of 9 o'clock but this time around he didn't complain like he usually did Sunday nights. Aaron and Spencer both stayed awake until about eleven finishing up any work that they still had left.

...

The following morning both Aaron and Spencer were up at six sharp. Aaron went for a quick job while Spencer showered and got dressed before going to wake Jack who was used to getting up early on school mornings. Spencer asked him what he usually had for lunch before sending him to shower. He went downstairs started the coffee machine and then started on Jack's lunch and smoothies. Aaron come in from his jog and smiled when he saw Spencer.

SR: I woke Jack up and he just finished up in the shower so he should be down here soon. (He smiled handing him a cup of coffee)

AH: Thank you but you know that you don't have to do this right?

SR: I do but I want to now go get in the shower.

AH: Yes sir. (He smiled putting the empty cup on the counter before going to his bedroom)

...

J: All done.

SR: Good, now we're just waiting for your dad.

J: I heard you making smoothies, do I get one?

SR: Of course, I put yours with your lunch but you can have from mine now.

J: You're the best Spencer, thank you.

Jack drank from Spencer's smoothie and then they made breakfast, cereal, and the three of them ate together when Aaron came back downstairs dressed and ready for the day. When they finished, everyone grabbed their bags and Spencer grabbed two smoothie filled FBI flasks for him and Aaron.

They dropped Jack off at school before proceeding to their workplace. They sat in the partially empty parking garage quietly after Aaron switched the engine off.

SR: Thank you for this weekend Aaron. I really appreciated it and I cannot believe how much I enjoyed it.

AH: It's a pleasure Spencer but Jack and I enjoyed ourselves too. You're welcome whenever, remember that.

SR: I will and this is for you.

AH: I was wondering when I'd get a smoothie seeing as you and Jack already had, thanks.

SR: Enjoy your day, Hotch. (He smiled opening the door)

AH: You too, Reid.

Aaron and Spencer were the first ones from their team who arrived first like usual and then the rest slowly started coming in before their shift started at nine. The others spoke about their weekend but didn't bother to ask Spencer about his since they assumed that he didn't do anything.

Aaron came down a few times claiming it was for work but really he came down to see if Spencer was still doing okay.


	4. Chapter 4

It looked like the serial killer community was on vacation because the team spent most of the time filling out paperwork and helping out teams who needed the assistance. It was Thursday afternoon and they were all sitting in the bullpen pretending to work.

Derek Morgan: One more day and then we're home free.

Emily Prentiss: Don't jinx it Morgan.

DM: Nah, not this week. (He smiled)

SR: Nowadays a jinx is a superstition used for bringing bad luck when talking about a future event with too much confidence but in the olden days, it referred to a curse causing bad luck to a certain person or the people around them.

EP: Why do you even know that Reid?

SR: I found the whole concept of the jinx interesting so I researched it.

DM: Only you, Reid. So do you believe in it all?

SR: Well it is fascinating but the science behind it is flawed.

EP: It's not about the science, Reid.

SR: It's always about the science.

Just then Reid's phone started ringing.

DM: Ooh, middle of the week booty call?

SR: ... It's Jack. (He said shaking his head at his friend before getting up)

``` **Phone Call```**

 _J: Spencer?_

 _SR: Yes it's me, Jack._

 _J: Are you busy right now?_

 _SR: No, I've finished all my work._

 _J: If you're not busy tomorrow night, can you please come over?_

 _SR: Did you ask your dad because I'm pretty sure your dad wants to spend some time alone with you._

 _J: I'll ask him but I'm sure he won't mind._

 _SR: So, may I know why you want me to come over?_

 _J: I need your help with a project we got at school today._

 _SR: When is it due?_

 _J: Next week Friday._

 _SR: Okay but only if your dad says it's okay and we don't get a case._

 _J: Thanks Spence, see you._

 _SR: Good bye, Jack._

 _..._

Just as he was walking back into the bullpen he saw Hotch coming out of his office.

AH: We got a case. (He says making his way to the Round Table room)

EP: You just had to jinx it didn't you, Morgan.

DM: Sorry.

...

They all went to the Round Table room where Garcia and Hotch briefed them on the case. They found three drown victims in Wichita Kansas.

SR: How can we be sure that they're all connected?

JJ: They're all seventeen.

SR: But they don't go to the same school.

David Rossi: All three of them come from rich families.

AH: Garcia?

Penelope Garcia: Yes sir, at first they were all thought to be suicides but they found out that they all belong to the same country club and that's not all they have in common.

DM: What else?

PG: I know we're not suppose to blame the victims but the three of them make it their mission to ruin everyone's lives that weren't as rich as they were.

DM: So someone could have killed them in revenge?

AH: That is out best guess.

EP: But if all three of them are dead then I'm sure that our unsub will go underground and we won't be able to find him.

PG: Well that's where the problem is. No one actually knows how many people are in this group theirs.

SR: They were most definitely the leaders and that might be why the unsub went after them first but he could be after the rest now.

AH: That's why they called us in, it's time sensitive. Wheels up in thirty.

...

 _ **```Phone Call````**_

 _J: Hi dad._

 _AH: Hi buddy. Look..._

 _J: I was going to tell you but I wanted to know what Spencer said first._

 _AH: Spencer? What are you talking about?_

 _J: Uh... nothing._

 _AH: Mm-hm, we got a case and we're leaving soon._

 _J: No._

 _AH: I'm sorry buddy._

 _J: It's okay, I know it's your job._

 _AH: Thanks, enjoy your time at your Aunt Jessica's. I love you._

 _J: I love you too dad, stay safe._

 _AH: I will._

 _J: Tell Spencer too okay._

 _AH: I will, now I need to go._

 _J: Good bye._

 _..._

Everyone was seated as the jet took off and Hotch and Reid were sitting next to each other.

AH: Jack said to tell you to stay safe.

SR: Thank you. (He smiled)

...

PG: Hello my good people. I have more info on our band of bullies. They didn't only target teenagers, they tormented anyone that didn't live the life they did, from people working for them to their own teachers.

EP: The modern day bully.

PG: Now the Wichita PD were able to identify two others that were in the same group as the other three but they refuse to talk because and I quote "We're not talking to anyone that doesn't deserve out time"

JJ: Wow.

PG: Yep, that's all I have for now but I'll keep digging.

AH: They're our top priority. We need to make sure that they're safe as well as anyone else in their group.

DM: I think Rossi is our best shot at getting them to open up.

DR: We'll see when we get there.

AH: Good. Reid you and JJ go to the medical examiners, Morgan and Prentiss to the last dump site and Dave and I will go to the station.

...

 **~~~Medical Examiner~~~**

SR: So what can you tell us about the bodies, doctor?

ME: Well for one, they didn't drown. All three of them died from blunt force trauma to the head before they were put in the water.

JJ: So everyone thought that they committed suicide.

SR: Were there any drugs or tranquilisers on their systems?

ME: No, I believe that they were wide awake when they were struck.

SR: Okay, thank you.

JJ: Uh... I thought that only three bodies were found in the water.

ME: Yes you're right, why?

JJ: Whose body is that then?

ME: That's Melissa Edwards, high school student who committed suicide a few days ago.

JJ: Oh okay, thanks for the help.

...

The two of them got back to the station at the same time that Morgan and Prentiss did. They talked to the teens that are believed to be a part of the group and they started talking because they realised that it must be serious if the FBI is involved.

They sent officers to get the rest of the group while they went to work trying to figure out who the unsub is.

...

Reid was sitting there looking between the white board and the files in front of him trying to figure things out.

DM: I can see the wheels turning in your head kid, what's up?

SR: I'm just thinking.

AH: And we can help.

SR: Well, Garcia said that these kids went after anyone who wasn't in the same social class as they were. The girl JJ and I saw in the morgue yesterday might be connected. Now she really committed suicide but it happened a day before the three murders so it could have been the stressor.

EP: There's something else isn't there?

SR: It's just a theory.

DR: We like theories, especially if it comes from our resident genius.

SR: I don't... I don't think we should be looking for a teenager as our unsub. The power needed for those blows to the head isn't something usually found in a teen body even that of a jock, I did the math. This group went after adults too, so what if we're dealing with an adult whose life they ruined.

JJ: They probably had some sort of pent up anger that they couldn't control anymore, especially if after that girl committed suicide if she's connected to all of this.

AH: Alright, the first thing we need to do is find out if her suicide was connected. Morgan you and Reid find out which school she went to and go there. Prentiss and I will go to her parents' house and I'll get Garcia to track any of her online activity. Dave, you and JJ made them open up the first time so talk to them again. They need to start talking now.


	5. Chapter 5

The BAU spent the rest of the day following down leads and finding answers to all their unanswered questions. Morgan and Reid found out that the girl, Melissa use to have a lot of friends but in the last few weeks of her life she started distancing herself from them all and no one knew the reason.

Her parents told Hotch and Prentiss that she was getting depressed and that they suggested therapy but she declined and refused to talk about it. Dave and JJ were unable to get anything from the remaining members of the group.

It was Garcia who finally shone a light on the entire case.

AH: Do you have anything Garcia?

PG: Can we start blaming the victims now?

DM: Baby Girl?

PG: It's just what I found. It connects everything, Reid you were right.

JJ: Now you're going to have to be more specific Garcia.

PG: Well okay. Melissa was in a relationship with one of the teachers at her school and they made a really cute couple, anyways, those rich kids found out somehow and sent pictures to the school getting him fired but they didn't stop there. It's horrible Sir.

AH: You need to tell us Garcia.

PG: (Sigh) Okay. Like I said it doesn't end there. She was assaulted like sexually.

DR: Did her boyfriend, the teacher...

PG: No, no. By those kids Sir and they took pictures and videos and sent it to her. They teased her about it and threatened to release them to everyone if she said a word. That was two weeks ago, the day before she killed herself they sent her another invite to their "party" where she'd be the main attraction again. After that she sent everything to her boyfriend saying sorry and killed herself.

EP: Whoa.

PG: Mm-hm.

AH: Garcia, we need everything on the boyfriend.

PG: Coming up, Sir.

...

The team suited and went to Richard Willers' house with some officers. When they got there they found Richard in his living room with a gun in his hand.

DM: Put down the gun, Richard.

Richard: Why, so you can arrest me while they get off scot free after what they did to Melissa.

AH: We didn't know about that before but we do now Richard and we're going to make sure they're charged.

Richard: It's not going to bring her back now is it? I'm going to rot in jail, my Melissa is dead and their rich parents are going to get them off. No. (He said before shooting himself)

...

Everyone stood starring for a while before springing into action. They verified that Richard was dead before searching the house. Meanwhile, back at the station Reid, JJ and Garcia were busy building an airtight case against the remaining members of the group.

...

The BAU were ready to leave that afternoon after the group was arrested and the district attorney was notified. They arrived back in Virginia at around seven forty five that evening.

...

...

 **-Aaron Hotchner's POV-**

AH: Go home guys. Finish your reports and have them on my desk Monday morning.

DM: You're the man, Hotch. (He smiled packing up with the rest of the team)

DR: Enjoy your weekend with Jack, Aaron.

AH: I will thanks and you too.

When everyone started leaving Hotch ran up the stairs to his office.

...

SR: Knock, Knock.

AH: Reid, come in. Is everything okay?

SR: Uh, Jack asked if I could help him with a school project today but since we had the case and all... I could come by tomorrow or during the week if you want to spend the weekend with Jack. He said it's due next week but that's only if it's okay... (Reid stopped talking when he looked up and saw Hotch smiling at him) What?

AH: Oh it's nothing, (He smiled) I don't mind you coming over tonight if it suits you, Jack will love it.

SR: Are you sure that you don't want to spend some alone time with him?

AH: I did, this entire week except for yesterday. We'd love having you over again... for the weekend if you want.

SR: Really?

AH: Yes, then we can relax tonight and the two of you can work on his project tomorrow.

SR: Okay then... I'll need clean clothes because everything in my go bag is dirty.

AH: Sure, we'll swing by your place, go to the supermarket and then we can go pick Jack up.

SR: And maybe you can give us that cooking lesson tomorrow.

AH: Another good idea Dr. Reid. We can go if you have everything. (He smiled)

SR: Uh ye...yeah we can go.

...

They went to Spencer's apartment before heading over to the supermarket to buy a few groceries for the Hotchner household. After finishing up the two men drove to Jessica's house to pick Jack up. She was surprised to see Reid but didn't say anything as Jack ran out of the house to give the younger man a hug before turning to his father.

...

They drove by a Chinese restaurant and stopped to have dinner because Aaron was not in the mood for cooking after the day they had had.

When they got home the Hotchner men each went to their bedrooms and Spencer went to guest bedroom to put his things away and Jack joined him a couple of minutes later.

J: It'll be easier if you leave a few of your things here.

SR: Huh?

J: Leave a few of your clothes and things here so that when you stay over next time you won't have to bring a lot of things with... unless you want to.

SR: You know that I'm not moving in right?

J: Maybe.

SR: Maybe what?

J: I got in trouble today, do you want to know why?

SR: Jack.

J: My teacher called me Mr. Hotchner and I told her to call me Hotch.

AH: And then what happened?

J: Dad!

AH: Mm-hm, I'm listening.

J: She told me to stop mouthing off.

AH: You are something else, now what did you do to Spencer that he looks so confused?

J: Nothing. We were just talking.

SR: I'm fine and Jack really is just something else. (He said making Jack laugh)

J: Are we going to start on my science project now.

AH: It's almost ten o'clock, Jack.

SR: We'll start with it tomorrow with fresh and well rested minds.

J: Okay. TV?

SR: Sure, let's go.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Spencer woke up at about the same time the following morning only to find that Aaron had already left for his run. They finished in the bathroom and made their way downstairs where Spencer started the kettle for coffee.

J: How often do you go jogging Spencer?

SR: Never.

J: What, really?

SR: Mostly. Sometimes Morgan comes over to my place and forces me to go run with him but I never do it out of my own will

J: Then maybe you should start running with my dad.

SR: Not any time soon Jack.

J: I'm sure that he won't mind.

SR: I know, he already offered last week.

J: Then you can go right?

SR: No, I don't think so. I'd rather stay here and make him a cup of coffee for when he comes back.

J: Okay.

Spencer made himself a cup of coffee and gave Jack his hot chocolate.

SR: What's for breakfast?

J: I think my dad will come make pancakes when he gets back.

AH: Correction, the three of us are going to make pancakes. (He said as he came back into the house)

J: You're going to teach us?

AH: Mm-hm, let's get started.

J: After you take a shower.

AH: Careful little man. (He warned)

SR: I am inclined to agree with Jack, Aaron.

AH: Keep gong and neither one of you will eat anything.

J: You love us too much to do that, dad.

AH: I know. I'm going to go take that shower and there better be some coffee left when I get back.

SR: Hopefully. (He smiled)

AH: Spencer. (He warned before leaving the kitchen)

J: It's so easy to mess with my dad.

SR: Don't let him hear you say that. (He smiled)

J: When are we going to start with the project?

SR: I don't know do you have any chores to do?

J: All I have to do today is take out the garbage and wash the breakfast dishes.

SR: Then we'll start after we do the dishes.

AH: Jack has to do them on his own, Spencer.

SR: He does when I'm not here.

J: Yes I do.

AH: I forgot that I wasn't supposed to bring you back here anymore, the two of you together are just a bad combination.

SR: Mm-hm, now let's get to baking or is it cooking?

AH: Let's make pancakes, Dr Over Analyser.

Jack laughed before joining his father and Spencer by the stove. Aaron showed them both how to make it and then the two of them had to make one each. Aaron's pancakes looked marginally better than those of Jack and Spencer's but he tasted both of theirs anyway.

AH: It might look a little different but it tastes the same.

SR: Maybe because we used the same batter.

AH: Well then, next time you'll just have to make your own now won't you.

SR: Acting smart doesn't really suit you Aaron.

J: That's Spencer's thing dad.

AH: Sit down and eat your food, both of you.

Aaron starred at the two people standing in front of him trying to hide their smiles until they sat down next to each other opposite of him. Aaron asked Jack about his project and he happily explained what he'd be doing and how Spencer would be helping him.

AH: Well you seem to have everything planned out, let me know if there's anything that I can do to help that Mr Millions of PHD's and MD's can't help you with.

J: I will, thank you dad. (He laughed at the glare Spencer was shooting in his father's direction)

They finished their breakfast and Aaron went upstairs while Jack and Spencer cleaned up. Once they were finished with that Jack went to the garage to get everything they needed for the project. Aaron came downstairs to the living room where the other two were working and started with his report for the previous case amongst other things.

After three and a half hours of working, Spencer looked up and smiled seeing the two Hotchner men both focused on their work before looking at his watch and seeing that it was already 13:30 so he excused himself and made his way to the kitchen.

...

SR: Okay even Hotchner men need to eat, take a break now guys. I made lunch but it isn't anything fancy.

J: What did you make?

SR: I made sandwiches for us and then I found packets of chips so I put those there too and juice.

AH: Thank you Spencer. (He smiled squeezing Spencer's shoulder before heading to the kitchen)

Once they finished their lunch Aaron offered to clean the few dishes there while the other two went back to work.

...

...

SR: Aaron.

AH: Yes? (He asked coming out of the kitchen)

SR: We need your help because you have something that we don't.

AH: What?

SR: Those things on your arms?

AH: ... What?

J: Your muscles dad. (He laughed at his father's confusion)

SR: We need to force this thing in to make sure it stays put but it's heavy and we don't have the strength even combined to force it in.

AH: Okay, move over so the real men can work. (He joked)

J: Spence, we're going jogging with my dad tomorrow. We need to start building muscles.

SR: Uh, no. Your dad will kill us.

AH: I'll go easy on you, promise.

SR: No.

J: Yes, all three of us are going.

SR: You Hotchner men are going to be the end of Spencer Reid.

...

...

That evening after finishing the project and eating a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, Jack was finally ready to go to sleep.

J: Thank you for helping me today Spencer.

SR: It's a pleasure, Jack. I really enjoyed it.

J: I did too.

SR: Remember to test it Wednesday night to make sure everything is working and let me know so that I can come over Thursday when you get out of school.

J: I will. Good night.

...

Spencer and Aaron were sat watching TV after Spencer had finished his report.

SR: I like spending time here and at first I thought it was just because I don't really like being at my apartment but it's more than that now.

AH: Why don't you like spending time at your apartment?

SR: I don't know, haven't figured it out yet... which is really strange.

AH: You can come over here anytime you want to, Jack and I love having you here, Spencer.

SR: Really?

AH: Mm-hm, even if it's in the middle of the week. I won't mind.

SR: Thank you Aaron.

...

...

The following morning Jack, Spencer and Aaron got ready for their jog. Aaron did extra stretching for Jack and Spencer and then they went on their run. They only ran half the distance Aaron usually does and then relaxed at the park for another half an hour just enjoying each other's company before they all decided to jog back home.

They decided to go to a restaurant for their Sunday lunch which Jack was ecstatic for. The three of them enjoy the rest of their day and that night Jack went to bed but came running back much to the surprise of his father and Spencer to ask Spencer if he would like to come to his soccer match the following weekend and Spencer said yes without considering anything else.

...

Spencer stood in the guest room the following morning and decided to leave a few of his things behind after recalling the conversations that he had with Jack and Aaron.

...


	7. Chapter 7

The week starts off pretty easy for the six agents of the BAU but they all know not to get comfortable. When lunch time rolls around Morgan invites everyone out for lunch especially Reid because none of them have seen much of the younger agent outside the office so he agrees. Hotch said he was busy and couldn't and Rossi said that he had something to take care of so the rest of them including Garcia left for lunch and Rossi went into Hotch's office and closed the door.

AH: Did you need something?

DR: I've been waiting for a couple of days now for you to come talk to me about what's been occupying your mind but I know you so I decided to come to you instead.

AH: What do you mean, there's nothing occupying my mind.

DR: Like I said I know you Aaron, have for a long time now talk to me.

AH: Okay... Sp- Reid has been staying the last two weekends over at my place and it's been really nice. He and Jack get on like a house on fire and they're always ganging up against me but I wouldn't change a thing, Jack even invited him to his soccer game this weekend.

DR: And what about you... how has it been for you?

AH: It's been really good having him there and I can't wait for the weekends to see if he'll be coming again. Last Sunday he made smoothies for when I came back from my jog and sometimes he just waits for me to come back with a cup of coffee for me.

DR: Aaron...

AH: I know, I know... I'm rambling.

DR: No, you're just trying to cover up the fact that you've developed feelings for him... badly might I add.

AH: I didn't go looking for it, Dave.

DR: But that doesn't change the fact that it's there now.

AH: I know and that's what confuses me the most.

DR: I don't think it does Aaron, you have feelings for him but that isn't what's messing your head up. That's probably the one thing you're sure about.

AH: There are so many things to consider before I can do anything about it.

DR: No there isn't, there's just one to consider and that's your son's feelings on all of this. Everything else only comes after you've talked to Reid.

AH: It's not that easy, Dave.

DR: It is actually and you're just trying to overcomplicate it.

AH: I'm scared.

...

...

DR: Maybe it's your turn to just take a chance and see where it leads you, I mean what's the worst that can happen if he doesn't reciprocate?

AH: He could leave the team and that would be my fault.

DR: Reid wouldn't leave the team. We're his family Aaron and nothing can change that.

AH: ...

DR: Just think about it Aaron, really think about it.

AH: I will.

DR: And if it helps, I think the two of you will be good for one another. (He smiled)

AH: Thanks Dave.

...

...

When Reid gets to the office on Wednesday he notices that Hotch is the first one to arrive but his mind is quickly drawn away from his boss when he notices the gift bag on his desk. Once opened, he finds a red soccer jersey with Jack's school logo printed on the front and the words 'HOTCHNER' printed in white on the back. He smiles up at Hotch's office before taking the gift bag to his locker with his go-bag.

The rest of the team started arriving and they were all called in for a briefing about an hour later for a case right there in Virginia. Maryland PD needed the team for a local case and they were all eager to help and since the case was right there the agents could all go back to their own houses for the night. Hotch offered to give Reid a ride home and he accepted. He needed to pick Jack up and Reid didn't have a problem if it meant seeing the younger Hotchner before he was dropped off but when Jack got into the car both Hotchner men were able to convince Reid to stay over at their house and he wasn't strong enough to deny the two men.

SR: I spend more time here than I do at my apartment.

AH: Good.

SR: What are you playing at?

AH: Nothing.

...

...

The three of them had dinner where Jack told them about school and his soccer practice which reminded Spencer about the shirt he received. He tried it on and found that it fit him perfectly.

J: You got it. (He cheered with excitement when he saw Spencer wearing the shirt)

SR: Yes, it was on my desk when I got there this morning.

J: You have to wear it Saturday.

SR: Mm-hm. How did you know my size?

J: My dad told me.

SR: How did you know my size Mr Hotchner?

AH: Well, I happen to be your Unit Chief which means that I have access to all your records.

SR: Misusing your power...

AH: For my son.

SR: I'll forgive you this time then but why didn't you just ask me?

J: Because it was supposed to be a surprise.

SR: You and your evil plans.

AH: All in the name of Jack Hotchner.

J: Hey! Don't blame me for everything.

SR: How about in the name of the Hotchners?

J: That works.

All three of them exhausted from their respective days all went to bed about half an hour later and the Hotchner house was cloaked in silence. A little after four a.m. that silence was disturbed by the chimes on Aaron and Spencer's cell phones alerting them of a case.

 _*Emergency: All agents of the BAU including technical analyst Penelope Garcia should be at the airstrip in half an hour. Details will be given on the plane.*_

SR: Do you know what's up? (He asks as Aaron comes out of his room)

AH: No I don't but we have to hurry up because I still need to drop Jack off at Jessica's.

SR: Is he awake?

AH: No, I'll just carry him asleep, it's too early for him.

SR: Does he need anything packed because I can quickly do it.

AH: No, he has things over at Jessica's too, it's easier that way.

SR: Okay, I'll be done in five minutes.

Ten minutes later and Aaron was carrying Jack to the SUV and Spencer was locking up.

SR: I'll sit in the back with him. (He offered)

AH: Thanks.

The drive to Jessica's house is quick and quiet and when they get there they see her waiting by the door already.

AH: Thank you and I'm sorry it's so early. (He says when he comes out after having Jack to bed)

Jessica: No problem, now go and be safe.

AH: Tell him that I love him and I'll call him later.

...

They get to the airstrip with a couple of minutes to spare and nobody has to know that Aaron might have gone over a few speed limits to get them here on time.

DM: Oh now I see why you didn't want a ride from me.

SR: Yeah, I got a better offer. (He smiled entering the plane)

The team was briefed by their section chief, they were being whisked away to a town two hours away from Quantico Virginia where there was a State dignitary meeting. The children of three dignitaries have gone missing and there's a major possibility that they could have been kidnapped. The BAU was called in because they are the best and they were needed to handle this quickly but quietly.

The team hit the ground running and were completely focused on the case and didn't take a second off except when Hotch and JJ had to call their children when they woke up without their parents. The team spent all of Thursday and Friday trying to find the kids and finally caught a break around midnight which led them to the kidnappers.

Mateo Cruz: Good job guys, you got them all back without any permanent damage.

AH: We were just doing our job, Sir.

MC: Well you guys probably want to get some sleep now.

AH: Any idea when we'll be able to fly out?

MC: Not right now. The pilot says it's raining pretty hard in Virginia and it looks like it might start here too and we can't fly under such conditions so we'll see early tomorrow morning but I'll let you guys know immediately.

AH: Okay.

...

Hotch gets a phone call early the following morning from Jack.

 _...AH: The rain has finally stopped so we might be flying out soon._

 _J: Do you think you'll make it in time for the game at ten?_

 _AH: I don't know buddy but I'll try my best to be there and you know your Aunt Jess will be there._

 _J: It's okay._

 _AH: Good luck today okay, I love you._

 _J: Thank you, I love you too._

 _AH: Spencer wants to talk to you._

 _J: Okay put him on._

 _..._

 _SR: HI._

 _J: Hello._

 _SR: Good luck today okay._

 _J: Mm-hm._

 _SR: I promise we'll see you play today._

 _J: You can't make such a promise, Spence._

 _SR: Normal people can't but I can._

 _J: Okay, I really hope you guys will make it. I need to go now, love you. (He said before quickly switching the phone off)_

 _..._

 _..._

SR: He just said that he loves me.

AH: He does.

SR: He does?

AH: Yes he does now we need to figure out a way to get home.

They boarded the plane to eight already wearing their soccer jerseys under their coats. The team noticed but decided against saying anything and Rossi just watched with a smile on his face earning a glare from Hotch. Cruz gives them the weekend plus Monday off as thanks for the work they did. The plane lands just as Jack's game starts and Hotch and Reid leave as soon as they're cleared to.

...

They get to Jack's school fifteen minutes later, just in time to see him score a goal. Jack doesn't look too happy even after he scores the goal but when he looks at his aunt and sees his dad and Spencer the smile on his face is almost blinding. The three adults watch the game cheering for their team until the final whistle is blown and Jack comes running to them.

J: We won! (He cheers jumping in his father's waiting arms)

AH: I saw.

J: I'm so happy you guys made it.

AH: Yeah, we couldn't make Spencer break his promise.

SR: No we couldn't.

They waited while Jack said goodbye to his friends and their coach before they all got into Aaron's SUV. Spencer offered to sit in the back to that Jessica could sit up front but she declined telling him to sit in the front seat.

SR: I was thinking that we could bake something when we get back to the house in celebration of the game.

AH: I can't bake to save my life Spencer.

SR: Well I can, a few things,

AH: How is it that you can bake but you can't cook?

SR: Baking is more like a science so that's why I can apply myself to baking, cooking is more instinct and it's something I never before cared to apply myself to.

AH: Well then teach us.

SR: I don't know much but my favourites are chocolate chip cookies.

AH: I should have known with that sweet tooth of yours.

SR: I don't have a sweet tooth.

AH: Tell that to your desk drawer.

SR: I use that to concentrate if I can't get my hands on coffee.

AH: Oh is that what you add to your sugar?

...

Jess: Are they always like this? (She asked looking between Aaron and Spencer and then back to Jack)

J: Mm-hm, it's nice.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Their Monday routine is a bit different given that Aaron and Spencer don't have to go to work but Jack still has to go to school.

J: Can't I stay home today too?

AH: No, why?

J: It's not fair that you and Spencer can stay at home but I have to go to school.

AH: We worked until early Saturday morning, hardly got any sleep and then we were on a plane back home, wanna trade?

J: ... No but it's still not fair.

SR: Yes, it's not fair for us because we have to work long hours all around the country while you only have seven hours of school.

J: I guess that I don't have a leg to stand on. I knew the second that you started talking that I didn't stand a chance Spencer.

AH: Good boy, now go finish getting ready.

J: Fine. (He sighed)

AH: I don't think anyone ever stands a chance when you started talking.

SR: Oh don't you start now too.

AH: I'm only stating a fact doctor. (He smiled causing Spencer to shake his head)

SR: Can you drop me off at my apartment after you drop Jack off at school, I have a couple of things that I need to do.

AH: Sure and I'd also like to talk to you after we drop Jack off.

SR: ... Okay?

AH: Don't worry, it's nothing bad. (He smiled reassuringly which helped Spencer calm down a bit)

The two men were stood starring at each other with soft smiles on their faces when Jack came down the stairs. He watched them for a while with a smile on his face before breaking the silence, causing both men to slightly jump in shock.

J: Why were you even up so early if neither one of you have to go to work?

AH: Force of habit, eat your breakfast now.

The three of them packed up and drove to jack's school. They dropped him off after Jack and Spencer said their goodbyes and then drove to Spencer's apartment.

SR: Do you want to come in for coffee... and that talk?

AH: Sure. (He smiled)

SR: Let's go.

...

Spencer immediately put the kettle on and started with the coffee as soon as they entered the apartment while Aaron made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room.

SR: Here you go.

AH: Thanks.

SR: So?

AH: A not so wise but very annoying man told me that I needed to talk to you and I've decided to take his advice. Believe it or not but I've only ever been in two serious relationships in my life and both of them ended with me hurt and alone. I mean I understand why Haley left and I encouraged Beth to go but that doesn't take away from the hurt and after that I sort of... closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone because I was scared of getting hurt and then you show up one night after a case and end up staying the entire weekend and that shell started breaking and I didn't even realise it at the time.

SR: Aaron if this is your way of telling me that you don't want me coming around anymore, I'll respect you wishes. (He whispered)

AH: I don't think I'm making myself quite clear because it's actually the opposite Spencer... I love having you around, I look forward to the weekends so that I can see you even though I see you at work every day, having you over with Jack and I is different, it's something else... I don't know.

SR: Can I help you out a little?

AH: Sure, go ahead.

SR: It's different because it's more personal having me over at your house and you like it.

AH: I like it a lot actually, what I'm trying to say is that I might enjoy it too much and I wouldn't mind if it happened more often because I've... I might have, actually I'm sure that I have developed some feelings for you and it has been difficult for me to accept it for myself so I'm not expecting you to at all, don't worry. It won't change anything, you can still come over any time that you want to no matter what happens.

SR: Aaron.

AH: Don't feel pressured to say anything Spencer, it's okay.

SR: Can you give me a little time to think about it all, please.

AH: Sure, I'll get going now.

SR: I also love spending time with you guys Aaron, please don't ever doubt that.

AH: Don't worry, I don't. See you tomorrow.

SR: See you. (He smiled closing the door behind Aaron)

...

Spencer stood facing the door long after Aaron left before taking a seat on the couch and thinking over everything that Aaron had just told him and also trying to figure out his own feelings.

He decided that sitting around wouldn't help a think so he decide to run the few errands that he had before going over to someone who he knew would help put things into perspective for him.

 **-Aaron Hotchner's POV-**

I was more afraid of this conversation than I was about the one from this morning but I knew that it had to be done.

J: Hi dad.

AH: Hi, did you have a good day at school?

J: Yeah I did, we didn't have any tests today. It's nice having you pick me up today.

AH: It is, isn't it? I just wish I could do it more.

J: You have to work don't worry and plus you take me to school on most days.

AH: Mm-hm.

J: Where's Spencer, I thought he'd be here with you.

AH: I dropped him off at his apartment this morning, he had things to do.

J: Okay.

AH: We should go buy something to eat at home.

J: Sure, let's go.

They bought their food and drove home. They were unpacking the food that they had bought when Aaron finally decided to broach the topic.

AH: I talked to Spencer this morning when we got to his apartment and I thought that it was necessary to talk to you too.

J: Okay.

AH: Spending all this time together with you and Spencer has opened my eyes about something that I've probably been hiding for years. I know that you already said that you were okay with me dating but now it's a little different because it's someone that you now and that I work with.

J: Dad.

AH: Let me finish first, please.

J: Okay.

AH: I told Spencer this morning how I felt because it was unfair to him for us to keep going on the way that we have without knowing my motives or reasons for having him over so I just decided to bite the bullet and tell him the truth. I also told him that no matter what he decides he'll always be welcome here because the both of us love having him here and that won't change if he doesn't share my feelings.

J: So I'm guessing by the fact that he isn't here that he didn't share your feelings? (He asked)

AH: No he said that he needed time to think but I need to know what you think of this because I can't go into something that you're not completely comfortable with. You're the most important person and you'll always come first no matter what.

J: Your feelings are important too, dad. I love Spencer and I love having him around and if you guys being together means he's here more often then I don't have a problem with it. I don't care about the fact that he's a guy as long as you're happy and I noticed that you were much happier than usual that first weekend Spencer stayed over and we went to the park.

AH: So you'll be okay with it if Spencer and I were to start doing?

J: Absolutely, I love you dad and I want you to be happy. (He smiled walking over and giving his dad a hug)

AH: Thank you Jack.

..

 **-Spencer Reid's POV—**

Spencer finished everything that he needed to before heading off to JJ's house.

JJ: Spence hi, come on in.

SR: Hello. Where's Henry?

JJ: Sleeping upstairs, he got pretty worn out at school today.

SR: Okay.

JJ: Your tone on the phone when you called worried me, what's wrong Spence?

SR: There's nothing wrong, or at least I don't think there is.

JJ: Okay then, why don't you tell me what's up? (She asked sitting down next to him)

SR: You're like a sister to me and I thought that it would be best to come to you instead of Morgan because he's more... I don't think he'd be able to help me.

JJ: Okay I'm listening then.

SR: I've been spending a couple of weekends with Jack and Aar... with Jack and Hotch and it's been really nice. The first time I went there was after the case where Emily and I were held hostage. I didn't want to be alone that night and you had all gone out so I went over to Hotch's house and they somehow convinced me to spend the weekend. That weekend was one of the happiest that I have had and I loved it. I've been spending more time with them, I even spent this weekend with them after Jack invited me to his soccer match.

JJ: Yeah we saw the soccer jerseys that you and Hotch were wearing.

SR: Is it wrong to fall in love with your boss. (He said with his face in his hands and his hair falling over)

JJ: Oh, Spence.

SR: But it's not one sided.

JJ: What?

SR: He told me this morning that he has feelings for me and he'd like to see where we could go but that he'd give me time to figure it all out but I have absolutely no idea what to do.

JJ: Well if he feels the same then you should give it a go, Spence.

SR: But there's so much that could go wrong and Hotch is my superior. The statistics on inter office relationships are not good at all.

JJ: Most of those relationships are usually people cheating on their spouse. Neither you nor Hotch are married and you should go for it. Hotch likes you and you like him Spence, don't let the fear on the unknown scare you. You deserve to be happy and if being with Hotch gives you that happiness then you should go for it.

SR: Do you really think so?

JJ: Absolutely besides, I think you and Hotch would make a pretty cute couple. (She said causing him to laugh)

...

 **-Hotchner House-**

Knock! Knock!

J: Spencer hi, come in. (He smiled after giving him a hug and moving out of the way)

SR: Hi Jack, is your dad here?

J: Yeah he's in his office, I'll go get him.

SR: Thanks.

...

J: Dad, Spencer is here and he's asking for you.

AH: Okay thanks.

J: I'll be doing... homework in my room.

AH: Good boy. (He smiled)

...

AH: Hi.

SR: Aaron.

AH: Come on, we're never awkward around each other. The water just boiled, do you want coffee?

SR: Yes please.

AH: Okay, I'll be back in a second.


	9. Chapter 9

AH: Okay now...

SR: Can I talk first and you uh listen or like...

AH: It's okay Spencer, I'm listening,

SR: Uh, I've never actually been in a relationship serious or otherwise and that's because I'm not really comfortable around a lot of people and people who don't know me can't look over my intelligence to actually give me a chance so I just stopped trying but then you came around... After everything that happened with my mom and dad, I never thought I'd want to be part of a family again but then you and Jack invited me into yours without any problem and I couldn't deny my feelings any longer. I don't have to explain myself to you Aaron because you understand me probably better than anyone else on the team and I'm scared that if I let this go I won't ever find something like this again but I'm also scared that if I go along with it and something happens down the line and I lose you that I won't be able to recover again. I won't be able to deal with that.

AH: The status of any relationship is never set in stone and I'm sorry that I can't promise that but what I can promise is that I'm in this for the long run Spencer, I want you to be a part of my family and that's a big promise for me personally because of my history with family and letting people close enough to hurt me but I want to do it for you, for us... if you're willing to take this chance with me.

SR: Don't hurt me Aaron, I've had too much in my life and I'm not even thirty. I won't be able to handle anymore.

AH: I promise you Spencer, I will never purposefully hurt you but the same goes for you. I may be the stoic leader of the BAU but I also hurt so you have to be careful with me too.

SR: I will, I promise.

AH: So are we going to do this?

SR: I really want to.

AH: Me too. (He smiled opening his arms for Spencer)

They stood in silence in each other's arms for a little while longer until that silence was disturbed by a message on Aaron's phone. He pulled away from Spencer and looked at his phone laughing at the message.

 _*J: Can I come down now?_

SR: What?

AH: Jack's asking if he can come down. (He said with a laugh)

 _*AH: Sure buddy._

SR: Does he know or do you want to keep it between us?

AH: I told him this afternoon when I picked him up from school. I hope that's okay.

SR: I don't know what I would have done if you wanted to keep it from him.

AH: It's his life too, needed his seal of approval.

J: And I said yes faster than you can think of a million facts, probably not but anyways.

SR: Thank you.

J: Now you can leave more of your things here or even all of them.

SR: I'm still not moving in Jack.

J: Yet. (He smiled going to the kitchen)

The three of them made themselves comfortable in the living room to watch a movie with the takeaways that they had ordered.

...

Their usual morning routine came into play again the following morning because everyone was going to work and school. When they got to the parking structure Aaron turned to Spencer with a smile.

AH: I wanted to ask you something before our work day officially starts.

SR: Okay, go ahead.

AH: Do you want to go on a date with me Friday night cases permitting of course?

SR: I would love to Aaron.

AH: Okay, I will let you know about the place and time later on.

SR: Okay, enjoy your day today.

AH: You too.

The week has been kind and less stressful than usual for the BAU agents not that anyone of them has been complaining. When Friday rolled around both Aaron and Spencer were happy something that didn't go unnoticed by their confidants Dave and JJ.

Aaron sent Spencer the name of the restaurant as well as the time for their reservation and the two men agreed to meet there. Aaron arrived at the restaurants and went in so that they didn't lose their reservation.

SR: I'm so sorry that I'm late. (He said slightly out of breath as he sat down)

AH: Ten minutes isn't that late, don't worry.

The waiter came and took their drink orders before leaving them in an awkward silence.

AH: So hair troubles? (He teased in order to get rid of the awkwardness)

SR: Yes actually, time kind of got away from me when I got home and then when I got out of the shower my hair somehow got all tangled up so I had to fix that first and then I couldn't focus because I was stressed and thinking I'd be late so yes...

Aaron just sat there smiling at Spencer's nervous rambling until their waiter brought their drinks and took their food orders.

SR: Do you think that I should cut it?

AH: Cut what?

SR: Do you think I should cut my hair shorter?

AH: No. Leave it the way that it is, I like it that way.

SR: Oh, okay. I like it this way too, it's just a hassle sometimes.

AH: Especially when you're in a rush.

AH: Yeah uh, something like that. (He said fiddling with loose strands of hair for the umpteenth time)

Aaron took a hold of the hand messing with the hair and held it on the table.

AH: You don't have to be nervous okay, we're both here for the same reasons and I want us to enjoy ourselves.

SR: Do you know why the two of us get along as well as we do? (He asked holding on tighter to Aaron's hand letting him know that he doesn't want him to let go)

AH: Tell me why Dr Reid.

SR: We both have fundamentally similar backgrounds and we have both achieved a lot more things than most people in our respective age groups. So we understand each other on another level and... I never thought I'd find someone that gets that and you-you have no idea how happy it makes me to have you Aaron.

AH: Is this the part where I say that you make me feel younger again? (He joked)

SR: Aaron.

AH: But you really do make me happier Spence and I need to consider Jack in every decision that I make that'll have an effect on him and you should see how he lights up whenever he hears that you're coming over. I never thought that I'd see him this happy after everything that's happened but you've brought back that spark in his eyes... in our eyes.

SR: Thank you. Thank you for inviting me into your family. Showing up at your house that night was the best decision that I've ever made.

AH: And inviting you in and insisting that you stay the weekend was the best decision I ever made.

They finished their date with large smiles on their faces and happiness in their eyes as Aaron drove them back home.

...


	10. Chapter 10

As his and Aaron's relationship keeps flourishing, Spencer spends more and more time at the Hotchner house during the week and weekend and today happened to be such a time. It was Saturday evening and the team was on stand down for the weekend after the intense case they had finalised the previous day.

Aaron was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner while Jack and Spencer were busy setting the table.

J: Spencer, I want to ask you a very serious question.

SR: ... Okay?

J: When are you moving in with us?

SR: Jack.

J: You spend most of your time here, it would be easier if you just moved in then you wouldn't have to constantly move between places.

AH: He does have a point. (He said coming into the dining room with a dish in his hands.

SR: Aaron. (He sighed)

AH: Don't worry, we won't force you. We just want you to know that the option is always on the table if you ever want to consider it.

J: Consider quickly because my dad isn't as young as he use to be.

SR: Your son is crazy, you know that right?

AH: Not my son, I brought him in one night when I caught him rummaging through the garbage.

J: Firstly, I'm not a stray and secondly, I've got Hotchner blood flowing through my veins now let's eat.

AH: Say Grace first.

...

...

Spencer and Aaron were busy doing dishes after dinner while Jack was off in his room doing 'important things'

SR: Don't you think it's too soon for us to be moving in together?

AH: It was just a suggestion, darling.

SR: I know but I've been thinking and I've realised that it isn't such a ridiculous idea but I'm scared that it's too soon.

AH: Jack's right, you do spend most of your time here and moving in wouldn't be all that different.

SR: Except that I would have to move into your bedroom.

AH: No, it's not a requirement. You can stay in the guest room for as long as you want.

SR: But if I do this then I want to do it right. My lease is up in two months so I have until then to decide.

AH: Two months. (He smiled leaning in to give Spencer a kiss)

...

The following week's Sunday had the team over at Rossi's house for Sunday dinner with family. Everyone was outside waiting for the food to be served except for Reid who was inside with Henry and Jack who decided that they'd rather watch TV over listing to adults boring talk.

AH: There's something that I need to tell you or actually there's something I had to tell you with Reid but it looks as though he's gone into hiding.

JJ: I'll go get him.

AH: Good luck.

...

JJ found the three of them in the living room on the couch in front of the TV, the boys on either side of Reid.

JJ: Spence.

SR: Yes.

JJ: You can't leave Hotch alone out there to tell the team.

SR: Why, he's a big boy. He can totally handle it.

JJ: Spencer Reid.

SR: I'm willing to go, I know everything.

SR: No! Stay away, you devil child. (He rushed out causing the other occupants of the room to laugh) Let's go before Jack gets any ideas.

...

DM: Pretty Boy, glad you could finally join us.

SR: I didn't have much of a choice. Your son is a menace, Hotch.

JJ: I can go get him, he's willing to tell everyone everything.

SR: Moving on.

AH: Okay so, we thought that it would be best to tell you guys before things get even more serious. Reid and I are in a relationship and we have been for a while now.

SR: It's all consensual and I'm not being forced because Hotch is my boss.

DR: You know what I think Aaron, I'm glad you finally took the chance.

JJ: Yeah, I agree with Rossi, Spence.

SR: Morgan?

DM: ... If you guys have been together for a while now, why are you only telling us now?

SR: Hotch is my superior so we had to see for ourselves if this could work, to see if Hotch would show me any favouritism and he hasn't.

AH: I had to see if I could remain partial, so we've decided to tell you guys because you're our family and we all have to work together. And if we could work as well as we always have been then when we tell Cruz he won't have a reason to move either of us.

DM: As long as Reid is happy, I'm okay with it all but I'll be watching you Hotch.

AH: I wouldn't expect anything less, Morgan. (He said and everyone laughed)

The following two weeks have been a mess of cases, court appearances and finally packing. Spencer finally decided to move into the Hotchner house at the end of the month, leaving his apartment empty for the last month of his lease since money wasn't really an issue for him.

The team helped Spencer move into the Hotchner house and afterward everyone had barbeque supplied by the newly minted Hotchner men.

They used the following month to prove to themselves and the team that they could all still do the job as well as they have been for the last couple of years. A month after the big move and everything has been going well so Aaron and Spencer decide that it's finally time for them to tell Cruz.

...

MC: So let me get this straight, the two of you have been in a relationship for the last three months.

SR: Approximately, yes.

MC: Does the team know?

AH: Yes, we told them a month ago because they're our family but also so that we could have come proof under our belt that nothing has changed in our work setting when we finally decide to come tell you.

MC: You know that you could have just kept it quiet and not have to deal with any scrutiny?

SR: My change of residence would only go unnoticed for so long, Sir.

MR: Change of... okay. I will have to talk to Agent Reid to make sure that everything is on the up and up, then I'll talk to a few of your teammates and the two of you have to make an appointment with HR this week still.

AH: We will, thank you Sir.

MC: You're excused for now Agent Hotchner, thank you.

AH: Good day.

...

SR: I know you want to talk to me because Agent Hotchner is my superior but he isn't forcing or blackmailing me into anything. (He rushed out when Hotch left)

MC: I know Agent Reid relax, besides, I think I'd hear about Agent Morgan assaulting Agent Hotchner if that were the case.

SR: Yeah probably, so then why did you ask me to stay behind?

MC: Because it's my job to make sure that all the agents under my charge are okay.

SR: I am, I really am. (He beamed)

MC: I can see. I don't have any objections with your relationship unless it affects work and it doesn't look like it is so you get my stamp of approval.

SR: Thank you very much, Sir.

MC: It's a pleasure and don't forget your appointment with HR.

SR: We won't. Good day.

...

...

Jack, Spencer and Aaron were having dinner together that night, cooked by all three of them, a tradition they started. They cooked at least one meal together weekly.

J: An awesome meal cooked by the three Hotchner men.

AH: You mean two Hotchner's and a Reid?

J: No, I mean three Hotchner's.

SR: I just moved in Jack, we didn't get married.

J: Not yet.

SR: Oh, this is how it started last time. Let's get rid of him Aaron, were good at our jobs no one will ever figure out that it was us.

J: Dad!

AH: Spence, stop trying to get rid of my son. Son stop weirding my boyfriend out.

J: No dad, that's just no.

SR: I agree with Jack.

AH: Oh no, now you're agreeing on things again. Someone help me.

SR: We love you too Aaron.

AH: Okay fine I love you too... both of you.

J: So do I!

...

 **The End**


End file.
